


Dance with Me?

by Devsfan55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devsfan55/pseuds/Devsfan55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little new year's eve fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me, I just take them out to play.
> 
> If you don't like slash, don't read.

Greg Lestrade sighed and took another sip of his scotch as he attempted to crawl into the shadows of the brightly lit hall. Why on earth Mycroft had brought him to such a fancy affair for New Year's Eve he would never understand. Even in his fancy bespoke tuxedo, he still did not fit in. He felt the other guests eyes as they looked him over, felt the slight bit of derision, felt the questions that they had. He stood still and tried to fade from view, like a good servant would do.   
He surveyed the room again, catching a glimpse of Mycroft as he was pulled into another conversation. Heads of state, members of parliament all there chatting away and he stood there watching like a simpleton. The only people to pay him any mind for longer than a second were the servants who gave him glances of sympathy as they passed. He finished his scotch and was brought another immediately. With a slight nod to the server that brought it, he took a sip. He slid further against the wall and checked his pocket watch.   
"Not exactly having a good time, I gather?" Mycroft’s voice interrupted Greg's reverie.   
"It's fine. It's fun watching the Lords and Ladies trying to decipher who brought their chauffeur in." Greg grumbled before taking another drink. "The staff has taken pity on me and has been plying me with this scotch, which probably costs more than I do."   
"I am so sorry Gregory. I am finished making my rounds, so I'll be here now." Mycroft replied softly.   
"Are you sure you want to do that? I don't want you to lose status because you're hanging around with the commoner." Greg said sullenly.   
"Gregory, I would much rather have no status and be with you, surely you are aware of that?"  
Greg sighed. "I'm sorry Mycroft. I don't mean to be this way, I just don't belong here."   
"Yes you do. You deserve to be here more than these stuff shirts who have never worked a day in their lives. You deserve to be catered to for all the good that you do." Mycroft answered in a whisper.   
Greg stared at Mycroft, stunned by the admission.   
"Also, just so you know, you do not look like any chauffeur I have ever seen." he said as he looked him over.   
Greg flushed slightly and smiled. He was here because Mycroft wished it. He needed to remember that. They stood together and chatted as Mycroft pointed out the various people that had been invited to this party. They ate together at a small table and Greg glowed with pride as Mycroft bestowed all his attention on him. As midnight approached the crowds thinned and couples made their way onto the dance floor. With a smile Mycroft took Greg's hand to pull him out on the floor to dance.   
"Mycroft? What are you doing?" Greg asked as he pulled his hand away.   
"Gregory, will you dance with me?" Mycroft asked quietly, his eyes cast downward.   
"But Mycroft, everyone will look. I don't want you to be judged. These are powerful people." Greg replied, his heart hammering in his chest.   
"Yes, they are powerful people, but no more than I am. Let them talk, if they wish. I am certain it will be due to jealousy, as I have the most attractive date here." Mycroft answered vehemently. "Dance with me, please?"   
Greg took Mycroft’s proffered hand and followed him to the dance floor. He shut out the stares and whispers focusing his attention fully on the breathtakingly handsome man before him.   
"Thank you Gregory." Mycroft said with a smile.   
"No, thank you Mycroft. I apologize for being difficult. Being the center of attention usually does not end well for me so I tend to try to avoid it." Greg replied with a small smile.   
"Well hopefully this will make those press conferences a bit easier in the new year." Mycroft replied as he ran his thumb over Greg's hand.   
"We'll just have to wait and see." Greg replied, squeezing Mycroft’s hand with his own.   
They danced into the new year, lost in each other, paying no mind to the other couples that glanced their way.   
They left hand in hand, smiling at one another before getting in the familiar black car to head home.   
A few days later an envelope arrived at their flat and Mycroft laughed as he opened it. Inside was a note and photo of Greg and himself dancing together, their expressions showing not a care in the world.   
Later that evening when Greg arrived home from work he was stunned by both the picture and the note.  
"Mycroft? This note...It's from...it can't be." Greg stammered as he felt slightly faint.   
"Yes Gregory, her Majesty and her grandsons send their best wishes for the new year."  
Mycroft was shocked as Greg hit the ground with a loud thud.   
"Powerful, he says. Best wishes from the royal bloody family." Greg squeaked from the floor.   
Mycroft laughed and helped him up. "Apparently they are happy for me." Mycroft replied with a smile.   
"You will never cease to amaze me, Mycroft." Greg said pulling the taller man close.   
"I hope not. Your reactions are priceless." Mycroft said returning the embrace.   
Later that evening the picture was framed and hung above the fireplace in the bedroom where it would bring pleasant memories for years to come. 


End file.
